heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Geppetto
Geppetto is an old man and the tritagonist in Carlo Collodi's book The Adventures of Pinocchio. He is a poor woodcarver (Occasionally depicted instead as a toymaker) and the creator and father of Pinocchio. Geppetto also served as the protagonist of the ABC telefilm of the same name, as it focuses on him learning the meaning of fatherhood. Original Geppetto was introduced when a fellow carpenter called Master Antonio found a talking block of wood which he was about to cut him to make a leg for his table. Disney version In the Disney's film Pinocchio, He was less wrathful and wasn't poor. He was voiced by the late Christian Rub in the original film, later voiced by the late Tony Pope, and currently voiced by Jeff Bennett. Geppetto was animated by Art Babbitt. Pinocchio When first introduced, Geppetto is shown to be working on his latest, greatest creation, a marionette. Geppetto then names the puppet Pinocchio, for he was made of pine, and plays around with it once he's completed. This makes Figaro very jealous, which Geppetto realizes eventually. Geppetto then realizes it's bed time and spots a wishing star from his bed. He reveals to Figaro his wish for Pinocchio to become a real boy. Afterward, Geppetto dozes off to sleep. During his slumber, Geppetto is visited by the Blue Fairy who grants Geppetto's wish for his acts of kindness to others. Through her magic, Pinocchio comes to life. He walks and talks, complete with a conscience, Jiminy Cricket. While Jiminy and Pinocchio are singing to celebrate their union Pinocchio falls off the shelf and makes much noise. The noise awakens Geppetto, who realizes that he, Cleo, and Figaro are not the only ones in the house at the moment. Geppetto spots Pinocchio, who he thinks is still just a puppet and places him back on the shelf. Pinocchio speaks to Geppetto. Geppetto believes he's dreaming and splashes water on himself. Geppetto realizes it's not a dream and begins to celebrate along with Cleo and Figaro. Pinocchio innocently catches his own finger on fire, and Geppetto panics. Geppetto then douses Pinocchio's finger with Cleo's fish bowl water and decides that the group should go to bed before anything else happens. The next morning, Geppetto prepares Pinocchio for his first day of school, presenting him with a vest, a book, and an apple for the teacher. Figaro attempts to follow him, but of course, Geppetto stops him. On the way unknown to Geppetto, Pinocchio is taken to Stromboli by local crooks J. Worthington Foulfellow and his sidekick Gideon. When Pinocchio doesn't come home, Geppetto goes out once again to look for his son. At one point he passes Stromboli's Caravan, but neither he nor Pinocchio spot or hear each other. It is implied that he continues searching in vain before returning home in defeat and grief. Later on, Geppetto, Figaro, and Cleo eventually learn of Pinocchio's presence on Pleasure Island, presumably from The Coachman to scam Geppetto, and sail out to rescue him, but are swallowed by Monstro the whale on the way. After Pinocchio and Jiminy are informed of Geppetto's fate via a message from the Blue Fairy as a dove, it is Geppetto who is rescued. After a search, Pinocchio is swallowed by Monstro (though Jiminy is not) and reunites with Geppetto, who is taken aback when he discovers Pinocchio having been affected by Pleasure Island's curse, and wonders how that happened to him. Though Pinocchio is hesitant to tell the truth, Geppetto puts it aside for the moment since they are together again, and plan on how to escape Monstro. Pinocchio then plans to escape by making Monstro sneeze, though Geppetto is hesitant due to the monstrous whale's temper. The plan works, but leads to a deadly chase. Geppetto nearly drowns when their raft is destroyed, but Pinocchio manages to save him. Geppetto, Cleo, Figaro, Jiminy all make it to safely to shore, but Pinocchio is killed by a giant wave. Back at Geppetto's workshop, Geppetto and the others mourn Pinocchio's death. In honor of Pinocchio's courage, the Blue Fairy revives Pinocchio as a real boy, also reversing the effects of Pleasure Island's curse he had contracted. Geppetto is initially ignorant to the fact that his son is alive (even while speaking to him), but rejoices when he looks up and sees Pinocchio. The family then celebrates in elation. Title TV version In the 2000 TV film Geppetto, he is portrayed by Drew Carey. He is the main character in that film, as rather than centering around Pinocchio learning to be a real boy, the focus is more on Geppetto searching for him and along the way learning what it truly means to be a father. House of Mouse Geppetto made numerous cameo appearances in Disney's 2001-03 television series House of Mouse, usually seen with Pinocchio or Figaro. In "House of Genius" he was amazed at the robots created by Ludwig Von Drake. In the episode "Goofy's Menu Magic" when the club was flooded in soup, Pinocchio and Geppetto can be briefly seen in the wooden raft in the sea of soup. In "Donald's Lamp Trade", Geppetto complained about how he didn't get any sleep, while Pinocchio stated: "I slept like a log". Geppetto can be spotted inside Monstro during Ludwig Von Drake's headcount of all the Disney characters in "Ask Von Drake". Geppetto can also be seen in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, with Pinocchio during the finale song. He can also be seen in Mickey's House of Villains, being imprisoned in the kitchen alongside other protagonists when the Disney Villains take over. Category:Characters Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Artistic characters Category:Parents Category:Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Elderly characters Category:Wise characters Category:Disney characters